Uzumaki Twins
by Okami Nitsuki
Summary: Naruto has a twin sister named Nariko. No one but a few certain people know her. But everyone knows her as the famous Yellow Wolf. An ANBU captain. Now at the age of 15 she is getting a new team. But who is on this new team?
1. Yellow Wolf

Tsunade called Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and lee into her office. They looked at her. Chouji said "So why are we here Hokage-sama?" "Well since you three are the most difficult to train out of your year I am putting you on a team with an ANBU captain as your sensei. I thought about Anko or Ikibi." The four teens froze. Those two were the most sadistic people in the village. "But I went with someone who trained after both and survived. This person went through all that training before their tenth birthday." Their eyes widened.

A monkey ANBU walked in and said "you called Hokage?" "Yes. Get me the Yellow Wolf." The teens looked at her. They were getting THE Yellow Wolf as their sensei? The Yellow Wolf was one of them most powerful shinobi in all the nations! A figure jumped through the window and said "Hello baa-chan." Baa- chan? The only one to get away with calling the Hokage baa-chan and living was Naruto but Naruto was spending the day with his girlfriend Hinata. What also surprised them was that the Yellow Wolf was a female.

"You can take off your mask now Yellow Wolf. They are your new team. Monkey will be taking over your old one." "Monkey? Did you warn him? I mean Ox, Donkey, and Wolverine are a tough group to control." "You did train them. If they don't listen to monkey then they will be chunins again. Now take off the mask and greet your new team."

The woman pulled off her mask and the four teens gasped. "Hello. I am Nariko Uzumaki! You know my twin brother Naruto. He has told me all about you four. And I know just what to do to strengthen each of you. I am 15, the same age as you. You are now my team and will train with me five days out of the seven in a week. I will train you to be the best in Kohana. When I am sure you are good enough I will have the Hokage raise you to ANBU level and will still be my team. But since I am the Yellow Wolf you each will be a certain wolf. Shikamaru would be Shadow Wolf, Lee would be Thunder Wolf, Shino would be Nature Wolf, and Chouji would be Ai wolf. Chouji do not object. You have a big heart."

The four boys were stunned. They were thinking over everything. They would be the best shinobi in Kohana with her. She had to be strong to survive both Anko's and Ikibi's training before the age of ten. Finally Shino spoke up. "Isn't there supposed to only be three people and then one teacher for each group?" the Hokage said "Well.... Nariko is the best so she can handle more. And you four wouldn't be able to be trained by anyone else. No one wanted to take you but Nariko saw your files and claimed you as hers. Then she spent weeks researching ways of training that would be perfect for you three."

Nariko gave them a wolfy grin and said "Training begins tomorrow at six am sharp! Don't be late or I will use one of Anko's training methods. Meet me at Naruto's! I live next door to him but I normally stay with baa-chan. that way I get first pick of the missions but I will be staying in my apartment now. I think baa-chan is ready to kill about now." "Hey you dyed my hair vomit green! I swear you are worse than Naruto." Nariko's smile came back but bigger than before. "Well, see you guys tomorrow. I haven't seen my brother in awhile!" Then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The teens were about to leave when Tsunade said "Hold on." They turned back to face her. "Nariko was pronounced dead at the age of four after an attack on her and her brother Naruto. This is an S rank secret. She is alive. She did a henge and pretended to be Naruto when Naruto himself pretended to be Nariko. Naruto went with Itachi. Itachi had orders to kill his clan. No one but Naruto, jiraha, the Akatsuki, you four, and I know that both Uzumaki twins are alive. Everyone else knows her as the Yellow Wolf. Her and Naruto's father was the fourth Hokage. Since his name was the Yellow Flash, Nariko chose the name Yellow and then wolf because of the nine tailed wolf buju sealed inside of her. Naruto has the nine tailed fox buju Kyuubi in him. Now if this secret is let out the person responsible will be killed. Now you can leave."


	2. Training and Makeovers

Nariko knocked on her brother's door. it had been months since she had seen him. When he opened the door and he grinned. "Nariko!" he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Hey Naruto! I'm going to be staying next to you so no Hinata over unless you use a silence jutsu." his face went red and Nariko giggled. "See that is why I shouldn't have let you train with Ero-sensei!" "Awww. But I got to meet so many cute toads!" Both twins laughed. "So what's going on with you Nariko?" "I got a new ANBU team. Ox, Donkey, and Wolverine are going to be trained by Monkey."

"Well who's on your new team?" Nariko gave her wolfy grin and said "Shino, Shika, Chouji, and Lee." "What?! You have all guys?!" "Yeah. But at least they aren't perverts. Shino doesn't talk, Shika sleeps most of the time, Chouji is more interested in food, and Lee is a gentle man that goes on about youth." "True. But let me know if one trys anything." Nariko smirked and nodded.

The next morning at five A.M. Nariko woke up. He took a shower and got ready for the day. As she was cooking breakfast there was a knock at her door. When she opened it there stood Naruto, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru, and Chouji. "What's up sis?" "Come in. I was just finishing breakfast. Did you guys eat?" They shook their heads no. They had been in too big of a hurry to get here that they didn't eat.

After everyone was fed they walked to an empty training ground. Nariko faced them and said "Okay. First off you will call me Nariko. No sensei or crap like that. We will begin with sit ups, pushups, weight lifting, and running laps. Now 50 sit ups! Go!"

They were happy to see that she did the warm ups with them. When the last warm up came Lee said "How many laps Nariko?" "Around the field at least five times." then they started. When they finished Nariko said "What level of weights do you use Lee?" "Level 24!" "Hm. That's better than I thought. I'm only on level 22." They all looked at her. Chouji said "You wear weights?" "Well yeah! I am almost as fast as my father. The weights help increase speed over time. Just wait until I take them off. All you see is a yellow blur. Why do you think they call me the Yellow Wolf?"

For proof she pulled up her sleeves and pants legs. Sure enough there were the weights. She righted her clothes and said "Okay! Moving on!" She pulled out multiple scrolls and handed certain ones to each guy. "In those scrolls are instructions on things you can do to become stronger. I will place seals on each of you. Chouji will be losing weight in my training. I created a new seal to place on you. It will allow you to use the energy from the food you eat without gaining weight so you will lose the weight. Then all of you will have a muscle seal placed on you. Naruto helped me make this one. It will allow you to become stronger without looking like muscle heads."

Chouji was excited. He would lose weight and still be able to use his clan's jutsus! Nariko placed the seal on his stomach and then on the right arm of each of them the muscle seal. "Now let the real training begin!"

The next day the guys were still sore. Instead of training they had to see the Hokage. Naruto was told to come with them. When they walked in Tsunade said "As you six know Nariko is training you four to become ANBU level shinobi. But the council is having some issues with it since they don't know the Yellow Wolf's real identity. So I am moving you into a house near the forest away from everyone. The back yard is big enough to be used as a training ground." Naruto said "You can't move my sister in with four guys!" "That's why you are moving in too. But as time continues I may move in others to be trained as well." Nariko said "I agree with it as long as I can still train them my way." "Of course." Naruto said "We are dead."

"You will have two days to move in. Your parents have been informed." "Hai." They then left to go pack.

By the end of their two day mark they were moved in. Of course as soon as they were let in Nariko yelled "Girl's first on choosing a bedroom!" She had picked the one with black carpet and blue walls. They were all happy to see that they each had their own bathroom. Nariko had called off training for the week and locked herself in her room. When the guys asked Naruto why he said "She always does that when working on a new seal."

A month later…..

They hadn't been allowed to leave the house unless it was to train in the back yard.

They heard a loud sickening crack come from Nariko's room followed by a muffled scream. They all rushed to her room and Naruto broke the door down. They saw Nariko sitting on her bed with her left leg's bone sticking out. They about gagged. Naruto said "What did you do?!" Nariko pulled the pillow off her face and said "Working on a new seal. I thought I had it this time." Naruto snatched the scroll and said "A line is smeared! No wonder you snapped the bone in half!" Nariko bit into her bottom lip and snapped the bone back in place before healing it.

The guys about threw up. Chouji said "What seal were you working on?" Nariko took a deep breath and said "I was creating a seal to take the place of weights. If I can get it right all you have to do is apply chakra to make it heavier." Lee brightened up. Naruto said "Now that is smart. But fix the smear before you try again! The last time you tried one of your new seals on yourself you went into a coma for a month!" Nariko shrugged. Shika said "What seal were you working on then?" Nariko blushed a little and pulled her shirt to the side. "The weight seal. I got tired of hearing the other ANBU girls talking about my chubbiness that I went to work on the seal."

They stared in disbelief. The girl in front of them had been chubby?! Nariko smiled nervously and Naruto said "Okay everyone out! She needs to change out of the bloody clothes!" He shoved them out letting her get dressed. Once Nariko was in unbloody clothes she took off all her weights. Then she tried the seal again. It worked! She added more chakra. Now she was at level 26 with Lee. They had been working hard to increase the weights.

Nariko went running from her room and pounced on Naruto. He said "what?" I got it to work!" "Can you get off? With the weights you are hurting my back." She giggled and got off him. She put the seals on her other leg and stomach next to the other seal. She looked at lee and said "Lee?" "Yes Nariko?" "I'll put the seal on you if I can do one thing." They all looked at her cautiously and Lee said "Okay. What is it?" "You'll see in a minute!" Then she dragged him away.

The guys waited outside her bed room door and thought 'Poor Lee.' When the door opened their jaws dropped. Lee had normal looking hair and normal looking eyebrows. Naruto said "What did you do to Bushy Brows?!" Nariko giggled and said "Make over! How does he look?" Shika said "He looks normal." "Then my work is complete! Oh and baa-chan said we can go get ramen today with your friends!" Shino said "Our? Do you not have any friends?" "Nope. I died awhile ago. But Yellow Wolf can go!" As she went back into her room the guys talked.

Naruto said "I feel so bad. My sis missed out on a life. She had to become someone else just to go about the village." Chouji said "That's not right." Nariko came downstairs in her ANBU uniform and said "Let's go!"


	3. Freedom from seals

When they got to the ramen shop the guys saw all of their friends. They walked in and the friends looked up at them. Naruto said "Hey guys! Long time see huh?" He sat down next to Hinata and Sakura said "Who are they Naruto?" They didn't recognize Lee or Chouji. Chouji had lost a lot of weight with Nariko's work out and had even given Lee a different outfit to wear. He was wearing black ANBU pants and a green shirt.

Naruto said "Don't you recognize Lee and Chouji?" Everyone stared at the two in shock. Ino said "But Chouji is a fat ass!" Nariko hit her on top of her head and said "He was not fat!" Sakura said "Who are you?" "Yellow Wolf." The whole store froze.

Tenten looked at Lee and said "Is that really you?" "Yes! The youthful Yellow Wolf made a deal with me! She made a new seal that takes the place of weights! But for her to put the seal on me she was allowed to give me a makeover." Kiba said "A weight seal? Cool!" Shika said "Yeah…but it wasn't cool when she first tried it out on herself." Hinata said "What happened?" Nariko scratched the back of her head and said "I snapped the bone in half and it stuck out of my skin." They paled.

As they ate everyone noticed that even though Yellow Wolf never took her mask off she managed to eat as much ramen as Naruto but they never saw her face. When they finished Yellow Wolf paid for all of their ramen and Sakura said "Where were you guys for the last month?" Yellow Wolf said "Being trained by me. They are my team and I am their sensei. Soon they will be my ANBU team."

Nariko looked at all the people around her and saw Neji. She could sense the seal on his head. She reached over and took off the head band. He looked at her and said "What are you doing?" She looked at the seal and said "Do you know how to remove that?" He shook his head no. Naruto groaned and said "Great now she will be working on breaking that seal." Nariko dashed off and everyone went to see their parents.

When it was starting to get dark Nariko walked to Chouji's house to get him in her ANBU uniform. When she knocked on the door an older version of Chouji answered it. He looked at her in surprise and said "Yellow Wolf?" "Hi. I am here for Chouji. It's time for him to come back but if you guys are still talking I can get him tomorrow. Training doesn't start for another two days." "Thank you." Then she left to get Shino.

Shino's mother opened the door. She was surprised as well. "Hi. Is Shino busy? He has to come back. But if you guys are still getting reacquainted then I can come back tomorrow. Chouji is coming back tomorrow so it wouldn't be a problem." A couple bugs bit her and she looked at them. "Oh! I am so sorry! They never act against my will!" "It's okay. Shino's did the same. He said it was because my chakra was different. I don't mind." She took the bugs into her hands and handed them over to the older female.

The next house she came to was Gai's. Lee was visiting him. Gai let her in with a grin. "Ah my favorite youthful girl! How have you been Nariko?" Lee said "You know her real identity?" "Well yes! Who else would teach her such youthfulness! I trained her like I trained you Lee!" Nariko took off her mask and said "I have a new seal Gai." Gai smiled his biggest smile and said "Such youthfulness rivals mine and Lee's!"

Gai took off his weights and Nariko put the seals on. "There. Now when you want to make them heavier just add chakra." Gai nodded and Nariko turned to Lee. "Are you coming back tonight or tomorrow?" Gai said "Can he stay another day? He is like my own son and I don't get to see him that much anymore." "Well why don't you come over? I am in charge and I am giving you permission." Both Gai and Lee smiled but then Nariko said "But…" Both men froze in fear at what she was going to say.

Later that night Naruto walked into the home and said "Nariko! Are you home?" Nariko came into the kitchen in her normal clothes and said "Yeah. Oh! Look at who is here!" Then Lee came in with a black haired male. "Who's he Nariko?" "This is Gai sensei!" Naruto froze and said "Another victim? Poor Gai." "Hey! My work is awesome baka! Look at them! They are hot!" The two men's faces heated up and Naruto said "I still feel sorry for them." "Well, look at it this way. Maybe a girl will look at Lee!" Lee's face went darker.

Naruto said "Will you stop embarrassing poor Lee?" "Sorry Lee. But I think you deserve someone better than Sakura. She can be such a bitch. She always would hurt Naruto!"

The next morning the other two boys came. Nariko said "Shika get your lazy ass out of your room and down here before I try my newest seal on you!" That got him downstairs. "Okay. Baa-chan is sending over another person to train with us. It's Neji. I get to study his seal and he gets away from that damn brainwashing place. Is everyone okay with that?" They nodded.

Two hours later they were training in the back yard. Neji had shown up twenty minutes ago and was learning her training styles. Naruto said "Do you think baa-chan will send any girls?" Neji said "They are sending Hinata tomorrow. They said that if I was going to be trained by THE Yellow Wolf then she should be too." Nariko said "Damn council elders. I should just kill them off. No one would ever know and then we would be free!" It was tempting but they wouldn't let her do it.

For weeks Nariko studied Neji's seal and trained the guys. Then one day she ran through the house and into her room before anyone could ask questions. She grabbed an empty scroll and drew signs furiously. When her brother opened the door she said "I've almost got it! Naruto can you help me?" He took a look at the scroll and drew a few more signs. "There. That should do it sis." She hugged him and said "Thank you!"

The twins stood before Neji and he looked at them. "What?" They grinned and Naruto said "We've got it." Neji's eyes widened. He didn't think they would figure it out. Well they are the children of a seal master. Nariko held the scroll as Naruto worked on Neji. Both twins smeared their blood on him for the last step.


	4. Nariko!

Okay people if you haven't gotten your votes you had better do it soon! The pole will be over by the end of the day so hurry! Now here is that chapter I promised. Enjoy!

* * *

The council was not happy that the seal had been figured out. Of course Nariko being Nariko she took full blame. She had to meet them to discuss her punishment.

She walked in and stood before them. "You have broken a seal not meant to be broken Yellow Wolf." "I know. And I do not regret it." "We will do nothing to you now because we need you in case we go to war. But if you make one more mistake we will banish you from the village." They couldn't do that without Tsunade's permission! She bowed and left giving off enough killer intent to make people shiver in fear.

Naruto found his sister in the middle of a pile of broken trees. He had listened in on them and had heard everything. His broken trees were on the other side of the village. She looked at him and said "I'm coming home." "No. That's not it. My friends from Suna are here and I want you to meet them." "Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro?" Naruto nodded and Nariko said "Well what are we waiting for?!"

They met up at the ramen shop. You could tell Naruto had picked the spot. But Nariko was still wearing her ANBU outfit. The sand siblings looked at her and Naruto said "Hey guys! Long time no see! This is Yellow Wolf. She is Shika's, Chouji's, Lee's, Neji, soon to be Hinata, and mine's sensei!" Temari said "She doesn't seem old enough." "Hey! I'm 15 thank you! I have been an ANBU since I was 8!" The siblings stared at her dumbfounded.

When they finished eating Kankuro said "You are just like Naruto." Nariko froze and said "Yeah."

Nariko soon left them saying she was going to work on a seal. She sat in her room thinking. All her life she had been someone else. When would she tell everyone? The council would go after her more than her brother. Especially if they found out whom their father was. They would want to make her into a baby machine!

A few months passed and more people joined their group, Hinata, Kiba, and Tenten. They were brought into the secret. Tenten was happy. Nariko taught her more seals to help her seal more weapons into her scrolls. Now she had an endless supply.

The group walked into the Hokage office. Tsunade looked at them and said "I have a mission for Yellow Wolf." She stepped forward and Tsunade said "I need you to deliver a message to Wave. It's to help strengthen our trading. Can you leave by noon?" She nodded.

Nariko had her stuff packed in a single large scroll on her back. Tenten had given it to her in thanks for teaching her the seal. Nariko hugged them all good bye and left.

Half way to Wave bandits attacked. Nariko was caught off guard. They managed to knock her unconscious. Her scroll lay forgotten on the ground as they carried her away.

When Nariko woke up she found herself in a cell. She jerked into a standing position and looked out of the cell. Where was she? A man walked up to her. "Ah the famous Yellow Wolf has finally been caught." She tried to use her chakra but couldn't. Damn it! They put chakra cuffs on her! She growled and the man chuckled. "You can't leave just yet little wolf. The fun hasn't even begun yet."

She later found out that the fun was torture. She sealed her mask to her face so they couldn't find out who she was and they beat her worse for it. They wanted to know the Leaf Village's secrets. She wouldn't tell them.

After her beating Nariko lay in her cell. She hurt everywhere. She lay there panting. Her ribs were cracked. Deep inside her something awoke and it was furious. Sealed away in her stomach was the nine tailed shadow wolf. Only she, Naruto, and the two Sannin knew of her demon. Her seal was normally hidden under a genjutsu but with the cuffs it was showing. The demon's name was Keiko.

A few days later Naruto was standing at the gates. The guard said "Sorry Naruto but she's not back yet." Naruto hung his head and walked to the Tower. Tsunade said "Is she not back yet?" "No." "I'm sure she's fine." Naruto could feel that something was wrong, but he just didn't know what.

Naruto walked into the house and everyone looked up at him. They could tell from his face that she wasn't back yet. They were all worried but Naruto was worried the most and he had every right. She was his twin. His other half. If something happened to her it would destroy him.

A year, a year had gone by and no sign of Nariko. They had given up all hope of finding her. Even Naruto was giving up hope. He wasn't happy or cheerful. He was an empty hallow shell of himself. Everyone who saw him would flinch. The only other people missing her as much as Naruto were Ikibi, Anko, and Tsunade. Tsunade because the twins were like her grandkids, and Anko and Ikibi because Nariko had been able to melt their cold hearts.

Nariko looked nothing like herself. Her entire skin was bruised. Blood crusted in her hair. She was glad that she hadn't been raped but a few men wanted to but Keiko set up a barrier around her lower body. She had been trying to use chakra. Even if it was only in small amount it would be enough to go and visit Naruto's dreams. If she was going to die she wanted to tell her brother good-bye.

Naruto's dream….. 

_Naruto was in a field. The flowers danced in the soft blowing wind. The sun was shining brightly. He looked around and saw his sister. She smiled at him but it was a pained one. She looked nothing like herself. Blood crusted in her hair and her skin was all bruises. "Nariko? What happened to you?" "I was attacked Naru. I have lived through hell for the last year. I feel as though my life is coming to an end and when I am gone I am letting my demon free to kill these bastards." "Where are you?" "I don't know." "I will find you!" She smiled that painful smile again and said "I'm sorry. Bye Naruto." Then she disappeared as her chakra came to an end. Naruto yelled "NARIKO!"_

Naruto jolted awake in his bed. He stood up and ran to Tsunade's home. She looked at him and said "What do you want Naruto?" "Nariko! She came to me in my dreams like we did when we were separated! She's still alive. She looks horrible. We have to find her! Please?" She looked at his tear stained face and sighed. "You get the team and I'll let you go."

Naruto ran home and woke everyone up. They sat in the living room and Naruto said "Nariko is alive." Everyone went wide eyed. "She is being held prisoner. We need to find her soon or she will die. Will you come with me?"


	5. Note

thanks for voting to all that did! the guy has been picked. now all i have to do is write it in. so thanks again!

_okami nitsuki _


	6. Home

Nariko was awoken the next morning by a harsh kick to the ribs. Groaning she sat up to see the leader of the thugs. He sneered down at her and said "Time to go demon." He jerked her to a standing motion and dragged her to another room. They were going to kill her by the end of the day. But she didn't know that.

Naruto and his team packed everything they would need. One thing he didn't know was that one of the guys was falling for his sister. They left soon after and started the hunt. They found the scroll Nariko was supposed to have delivered. So this was where she had been taken? Shino sent out his bugs to look for any traces of Nariko's chakra.

Nariko watched the men. They were ready to kill her. She just looked at them with hollow, dull eyes. She was not ready to die just yet. Her brother was coming for her.

Throughout the hide out you could hear a long boom. Nariko had sent her chakra into the man's stomach and it knocked him back into the wall. The cuffs shattered and the last man came for her. But she was too weak to take him on so she let Keiko out to play.

Her eyes went black and her claws grew. **"So my pup decided to let me out to play. You are going to regret ever touching her you filthy human." **The walls were stained blood by the time everyone in the place was dead.

Naruto could feel the demonic chakra and froze. Oh no. Keiko was out. "Guys! Keiko's out!" They all looked to him and he ran off in the direction of the demonic chakra.

Keiko was trying her best to heal Nariko but it was taking too long. She had healed all the internal injuries but the outside were taking more time because there are more of them. Finally she and Nariko fell asleep together just as the others arrived.

Naruto and the others arrived to a blood stained hide out. There were bodies everywhere. Was one of them Nariko? Naruto felt his heart clench. Shino sent out his bugs. They searched for the chakra that could only be Nariko's.

It took them some time but they finally found Nariko. She was covered in blood. They flinched upon seeing her. They needed to get her to a medic soon. Shino retracted his bugs and Naruto picked her up. Since they were closer to Suna that's where they headed.

The guards at the gate argued with them. They didn't have their papers so they weren't allowed in but they weren't going to head back to Konoha now! Nariko needed help now! Finally Temari came to see what the problem was. When she saw her friends she yelled at the guards. "They are friends of the Kazekage! Let them in you idiots!"

She took them to the hospital and made sure Nariko was seen right away. But what she wanted to know was who was they blood stained girl? So she decided to ask. "Hey who is the girl you all are freaking out about?" Naruto said "Yellow Wolf." Temari froze. Of course Suna had heard that she was missing. They were asked to keep an eye out for her. But seeing her like that hurt even Temari who was not easy to hurt.

Gaara and Kankuro were sent for and when they were there Naruto decided to let them in on the secret. All of them went to a private room and a silence seal was placed on the room so no one else would hear what was about to be said.

Naruto looked at them and said "Yellow Wolf is my twin sister. When we were five the villagers beat her to an inch of death and left her to die, but the Third Hokage took her. He let the villagers think they had killed her and trained her to be the perfect weapon. She would make sure I wasn't hurt anymore as she trained. She is the host of the nine tailed shadow wolf demon Keiko. Keiko attacked another village where Nariko was taken to, to be her host. There is one thing that only the two sages know. I can trust you because Nariko can to tell you as well. When the Kyuubi was sealed inside of Minato was as well. When my 18th birthday comes he will be freed. You cannot tell anyone."

They just sat there absorbing it all. Then there was a knock at the door. A medic said "Naruto? We need you to remove her mask. It was sealed on." Naruto sighed and thought 'Yep. That's Nariko alright. She would rather die than reveal a secret.'

Naruto wouldn't unseal the mask. The medics kept asking him to but with one order from Gaara they quit. Now all they had to do was wait for Nariko to wake up.

When Nariko woke up she pulled the tubes from her arm. She got dressed in the clothes Temari left for her and walked out of the room. She was greeted by the sight of all her friends and the sand siblings asleep throughout the waiting room. She stepped over them but someone grabbed her leg. She looked down to see that it was Shino. He looked at her and said "Are you okay?" "Yeah. A little tired but I'm fine. Why are you all here asleep instead of an inn?" "We were waiting for you to wake up."

Nariko grinned and walked over to her brother. She leaned down to his ear and said "Naruto. There's ramen in the kitchen waiting for you." He jolted awake and hit the people around him while standing up. Then he looked to his sister's grinning face and whined. "Nariko. I thought I told you not to tease me about ramen!" Everyone was awake by now and they were laughing. Well Shino and Gaara just chuckled.

After everyone had calmed down Nariko said "Can we leave this place now? I want to leave!" Naruto checked her out and they left. They walked to the gate and Gaara said "We will be in Konoha in a week. See you then." They nodded and Nariko said "Naruto?" "Yes?" "Can we travel our way?" "Sure."

The twins circled their friends until they were in a circle. Then they grabbed each other's hands and said "Shadow transfer jutsu!"

They disappeared and appeared in a very startled Tsunade's office. She looked at them, saw Nariko, and rushed over. Nariko was crushed in a death grip and Nariko said "C-can't b-breath!" Tsunade let her go and said "Tell me everything!" And so Nariko did. Most were horrified but they listened till the very end. When she finished Tsunade said "Come with me. I am giving you a full check up!"

When Nariko was allowed to go home she went to the shower. Having all those tests done on her she felt weird, and the shower allowed for her to get rid of the feeling of all the needles. She hated needles. When she was clean she stepped out and got dressed. Then Tenten and Hinata dragged her down to the kitchen where they told her to eat or no training. Nariko about cried.

As soon as she was fed she went out to train. Shino went with her to make sure she didn't over work herself. Instead of 100 per warm up she did 50. She also had to only run 15 laps instead of her normal 50. She was not happy but she bore with it.

When Shino felt that she had trained enough he took her back to the house. The girls forced more food on her in healthy amounts and made sure she ate it all. Then she unsealed her mask. Sighing she set it on the table and looked at her friends. They were eating dinner as well. She smiled true smile for the first time in a year and thought 'I'm finally home.'


	7. Note 2

Hello readers. I have an idea for my story. It will give it an interesting twist but I want to know if you guys are up for it. So do you think you can handle a twist? For the next chapter I need at least two reviews.

_~Okami Nitsuki~_


	8. Un

In the weeks that followed Nariko was starting to look more like herself. Her bruises gone quicker thanks to Keiko and was gaining weight thanks to the girls. One thing she was worried about most was that the council was going to want to see her again.

She didn't even know how right she was. One day she was the ramen stand with her friends when an ANBU came for her. She told her friends good bye and followed the ANBU. It was an old student Ox.

When she was finally standing before the council Ox left. She looked around and noticed that Tsunade wasn't there. Danzo said "Yellow Wolf. You have been missing for the last year. Where have you been?" "Being held captive. I am still no sure where but if you ask any of the students I am training they can tell you." "Did you give away any information about Konoha?" "No." "How do we know you are speaking the truth?" "I am a trusted ninja by even the Hokage. Why would I lie?"

"That we don't know. So Yellow Wolf we are going to have to punish you. This is your second mistake and we cannot afford another one, so all in favor of exile raise your hand." All the council members who wanted to know who she was raised their hands. Only the family members of her friends kept their hands down. Nariko felt her heart clench. She had just gotten back with her brother and friends and now she was being forced from him again.

Nariko turned to leave and Danzo said "now that you aren't a Konoha Nin anymore take off the mask." Nariko faced them all again and removed the mask and heard all the council gasp. One man said "But you were murdered!" Nariko smirked and said "No I wasn't. That's just what you all thought. I almost died but the Third took me in and trained me to be the perfect weapon. And here I am 16 years later. I just can't wait until you find out my heritage." Then she left them.

She told everyone in the house and they were outraged. Nariko just packed everything of hers up and handed each of her friends a scroll. "I gave all of you jutsus that will help you pass the jounin and ANBU exams. Good luck." Then she left them.

Nariko walked until she ended up in a small village. They didn't have any ninjas. It would be a good start for her. So she went to see the leader of the village.

It was an older man. He looked at her and said "You remind me of a young man I once knew. He would come here to visit every so often. What is your name?" "Nariko Namikaze-Uzumaki." "Namikaze? Is your father Minato by any chance?" "Yes." "Good man he was. Now what can I do for you?" "I was hoping to live here. Do you mind?" "Of course not! Minato kept the bad nins away and if you can do that then we will get along just fine." "That is a deal."

Nariko scouted out the area and found an empty land. She went to the office and bought it. Then she went back to the land. She set her bag down and started to plan out how she was going to build her house. She would need a training room so an enemy ninja couldn't see her.

When her plans were complete she went to work on building it. She was at that moment very happy at the fact that she had large amounts of chakra. She made as many kage bunshin as she dared. When she looked around there had to be at least 350 clones. She sighed and told them what to do.

While her clones went to work she went into the village. She said hello to a few and decided to go to the market to get food. After getting her groceries and sealing them into an empty scroll for only food she went to a restaurant.

She sat inside the restaurant looking at the menu. She liked the look of the chicken ramen. So that's what she got. As she ate it she wondered what she should do with her life. She could visit the other villages. But which one should she go to first? But which one should she go to first, Iwa, Suna, Yugakure, Kirirgakure, or even the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls?

After paying for the meal she went to see how the house was coming along. When finished it was going to be just like the one back home but a little different. It would even have eight bedrooms with their bath rooms.

She ended up staying in an inn that night. The next morning she checked on the house before leaving the village. She was going to go to Iwa first.

The guards looked at her and one said "Who are you?" "Nariko Uzu." The other one said "Are you a ninja?" "Not anymore." "Why not?" "My title was taken after I was held prisoner for a year." "A year and you aren't broken? Good luck in our village." She smiled and headed in.

As she walked around looking at everything she saw a young boy. He had long blond hair and sky blue eyes. He looked like a younger version of Deidara. It couldn't be could it? She decided to follow him.

He went to a training field. He pulled off his gloved and she saw the mouths. It couldn't be him! He blew himself up! She walked up to him and said "Who are you?" He looked at her and said "Deidara, un. Who are you, un?" "I'm Nariko. I thought you were dead." "We all were but something happened, un. We all have come back as 12 year olds, un. But I don't know where the others are, un. I want to start over though, un."

Nariko looked him over. He didn't lie. Did he really want to start over? "I won't tell under one condition." "What, un?" "You have to come with me to get the rest of the Akatsuki." "Okay, un."

After he was packed they left. Deidara suggested that they go after Sasori next. After thinking about it for awhile she agreed. She was going to gather the Akatsuki and make sure that they would do right this time through their lives even if it killed her.


	9. The new Hokage

When they reached Suna Nariko set about looking for the young Sasori. She left Deidara in an inn with a threat. She had told him that if he left she would use several torture methods on him. He believed her.

She started with checking out an art store. Sure enough there was a young Sasori. The shop owner kept looking at him. Nariko had an idea as to why. He probably knew of the boy and was too scared to do anything. So she walked up to the red haired boy and tapped his shoulder. He looked at her and she said "Dei wants to see you." "Dei?" She nodded and Sasori followed her.

When they got back to the inn Dei hugged Sasori and said "Danna, un!" "Let go of me brat." Nariko tugged Dei off of him and told him what she wanted to do. "You want to make us good? I wish you luck with the others. I will join." Nariko just smiled at him.

Back in Konoha Tsunade had found out the council's decision and had sent them to the hospital. She was beyond furious. The twins were her adopted foster children and the council did this! Naruto vowed that when he became Hokage the first thing he was going to do was fire all of the council and start a new one. Then with a new vote they could bring Nariko back.

The next village they went to was the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls to get Kakuzu. Then they would go and get Hidan.

Nariko looked at the village and heard shouts. She looked at the two boys with her and Sasori said "It sounds like they saw Kakuzu." She smirked and said "If that's the case then all we have to do is wait for them to come to us. And no Dei you cannot blow something up yet." He pouted and they settled down to wait.

It only took twenty minutes to have Kakuzu walked out with his briefcase. He looked at them and said "Sasori? Deidara? What are you doing with that woman?" Dei said "She's going to make sure we don't go evil again, un." Nariko said "Name's Nariko Uzumaki. I am gathering the Akatsuki and going to make sure that you don't go evil and get killed again." He chuckled and said "The sister of the Kyuubi brat is going to raise us. Now that is just ironic."

Nariko laughed and said "Now it's time to go and get your partner." Kakuzu started to grumble and Nariko said "Okay Dei, are you ready for a deal?" "What is it, un?" "If you make a bird for us to travel on I'll let you blow up something of your choice as long as it doesn't kill someone." "Deal, un!" Nariko smirked and watched Dei happily make the clay bird.

Nariko fell asleep watching the trees that they sailed by, and the next thing she knew she was being shook awake by Kakuzu.

When they landed Dei blew up a quarter of the forest before they headed into the village. As they walked they heard people talking about a boy who tried to kill some academy students. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and said "Yep the religious idiot is here." Nariko sighed and said "I'm going to have to fight aren't I?" The boys nodded and Sasori said "There he is."

Nariko looked to where he was pointing and sure enough there was a young Hidan swinging his scythe at a few villagers. She sighed again and walked up to him. As soon as she got close he turned to look at her. Then he saw his old team mates.

"What the fuck are you bastards doing here?" Nariko explained to him what she told the others and Hidan said "Good fucking luck bitch. I will always be fucking evil!" She glared at him and slapped the back of his head. "Yes then you will get beheaded and buried again idiot!" He glared at her and Kakuzu said "Just come with us and shut up!" "Make me you f…" Before he could finish Nariko tied a piece of cloth over his mouth and double knotted it.

"I dare you to take it off I dare you." He just glared at her and followed them out of the village. Kakuzu looked at her shocked and she smirked. "What? I lived with seven guys before I was banned from my village." Dei said "Why did you live with seven guys, un?" "I was training them to be my new ANBU team." Sasori said "Who were you?" "Yellow Wolf."

All the guys froze and she said "What?" Kakuzu said "You are _the _Yellow Wolf?" She nodded and Dei muttered "Shit, un." Nariko rolled her eyes and lead them away.

They ended up going back to her new home. It was finally finished. When they walked in she said "Pick out a room and the last one on the left is mine. Also no killing, selling, making into puppets, or blowing people up in this village because then I would have to kill you." She glared to prove her point.

As they picked out rooms she started on dinner. She didn't care if they liked it or not. When she finished they came downstairs. They sat at the table and Dei said "You cooked, un?" "Yes. Why wouldn't I?" Kakuzu said "We normally cooked for ourselves." "I don't trust you in my kitchen. Besides my room it's the one place I don't want you. I love cooking and you will not destroy my kitchen. So shut up and enjoy."

When they finished Dei helped her do the dishes. After they finished Nariko said "Tomorrow I am going after Kisame and Zetsu. Sasori will be coming with me because he can talk to them. Now if I come back and my house is destroyed or you have been going against my rules heads will roll."

Before going to bed she packed her supplies into an empty scroll. If she was going to be stuck out of her birth village she was going to enjoy it.

**Two years later**

Naruto was now the Hokage. He had finally reached his dream and was going to make the most of it. He had to meet with the council today and he had a surprise for them. After this meeting he was going to bring his sister back.

At the meeting the council looked at their new Hokage and Naruto said "For one of my first orders… you are all fired." They looked in shock at him. One female said "What? Why?" He glared at them and said "Well you wanted my sister and I dead. My sister had to go into hiding because of you and you banned her from the village for no absolute reason! Now I will assign new members after you all are gone." Then he turned around and left them still trying to understand what just happened. Tsunade, who was invited to watch, laughed and said "He finally did it!"

When he was back in his office he looked at all of his friends that were gathered. "I am sending you all to find her. The last message I received from her said that she was doing fine and waiting for me to become Hokage so she can finally see the damn council fired." Lee said "Naruto I can't go." "Why not?" "I finally got an invitation to go and visit a famous dojo in a village not far from here. I was going to have a spar with the owner tomorrow. I'm sorry." "It's fine. Shino can you go with him?" 'Maybe that will cheer him up. Since Nariko left he hasn't been the same. Poor Shino was in love with her.' Shino nodded and Naruto said "Hey when you guys get back you can join the hunt. Oh! You guys will accept the positions of the new council members' right?" They nodded.

Nariko watched her newest students and sighed. Her 18th birthday was next week and she wasn't even going to be with her brother when their dad was unsealed. She had succeeded in gathering the Akatsuki minus Pein and Konan and had made sure they had stayed good. She had even found a twelve year old Zabuzu and a six year old Haku. If she ever went back to Konoha she would show her brother Haku and Zabuzu. He had been so depressed about killing them.

Though she was happy about Lee coming to spar with her today but he didn't know it was her. She smirked at the thought of his reaction but then thinking about the rest of her friends her face went blank. Though she would never admit it she missed Shino the most out of her friends.

She gathered her students and said "Hidan will be in charge of your classes today. I will be having a spar with an old friend today." They nodded and Hidan came in. "All right you little fuckers into the next room!" Nariko smirked at the thought of what her students would be going through today. Maybe she should send Itachi to make sure Hidan didn't go too far with the fighting. Over a year ago she had built this place to teach kids how to defend themselves since this place wasn't a ninja village.

She sat in the main room waiting for Lee to show up. At the same moment Lee and Shino walked into the little village looking for the dojo. After looking around they had to stop and ask a villager for directions.

When they saw the dojo Lee said "Finally! Now let us see the youthfulness of the owner!" Shino said "Who is the owner?" "I don't know." Shino sighed and they went inside. The only person they saw was a young blond. Her back was towards them.

Nariko sensed them behind her so she stood up and turned towards them. She smiled at seeing Lee and Shino. They gasped and Lee said "Nariko?!"


	10. Ramen

Naruto sighed and sat back in his chair. He had gotten a message from Tenten saying that they hadn't found her. He wanted his sister back. He laid his elbows on the desk and a woman walked in. "I have a message for you Hokage-sama." She bowed and laid the scroll on the table. After she was gone he looked at it. It was from Lee and Shino.

"Naruto,

We have found Nariko. It turns out that she is the owner of the dojo that Lee was going to spar with. She says that she is glad that you have finally reached your dream but is sad that she missed it. She also said that she will return to the village under one condition. It turns out that when the Akatsuki were killed they were brought back as 12 years olds. She has gathered them and has made sure that they haven't done anything to put them back into the bingo book. She wants to bring them with her. We will be waiting for your answer and we shall return in three days.

Shino."

'So they found you, eh Nariko?' Naruto chuckled to himself. Trust his sister to find the Akatsuki and then play mother hen. It was a repeat of when she got his friends as a new team. 'I don't know whether to feel sorry for them or for her.' "If they are good enough to be still alive after dealing with my sister then they should be alright to be in Konoha. If not then I will allow my sister to deal with them." Then he shuddered remembering her temper. Pulling out a blank scroll he wrote his reply to Shino.

After that scroll was on its way he pull summoned Ox find the search team and tell them to come back. 'I wonder where Nariko and the young Akatsuki will live when they come to Konoha.' Finishing up the paper he needed to sign he left for ramen. He hadn't been able to eat it since he became Hokage because of all the paper work. Oh how he missed it.

As he sat eating Iruka sat down next to him. "Has your sister been found yet?" "Yes! Shino and Lee found her and are fringing her back in three days!" Iruka smiled and said "Well I'm glad. I haven't seen you this happy about something since you became Hokage and fired the old council." Naruto grinned. Kakashi walked in and said "Hm? Nariko is coming back? Well now this village will be more interesting."

Once he got back to his office he about fainted from the amount of paper work that had been dropped off. 'Wait! I am so stupid! I can use Kage Bunshin!' He formed the hand signs and said "Kage bunshin!" Then there were eleven Narutos. Handing them paper work he sat back in his chair and relaxed. The paper work was being done, his friends were going to be home soon, and his sister would be finally coming back. What more could he ask for?

When the search team returned to Konoha they went to talk to Naruto to see why he had called off the search. They walked into his office to see ten Narutos running around working on paper work and one asleep at the desk. Hinata shook him awake and he looked at her blinking.

He sat up and looked at them. "Oh you guys are back!" Kiba said "Why did you call off the search?" Naruto grinned and said "Because the owner of the dojo that Lee went to spar with _is_ Nariko! She will be coming back tomorrow with Shino and Lee!"

Everyone's spirits lifted. Everything was just getting better and better in Konoha. The corrupt council was fired, Naruto was now Hokage, and they were finally getting Nariko back. Plus Naruto was his happy self again.

The next day they were all waiting at the gates. When they finally saw people there were more than Naruto's friends thought. Ten people were running towards them. Everyone but Naruto thought 'Who are the extra seven people?' Then they saw who they were.

Upon Shikamaru seeing Hidan he went on the defense. But Naruto stopped them. "No it's okay! Nariko please explain to them." She nodded and explained the people. Her friends could only look at her thinking 'Did she lose her mind while she was gone?' But they hugged her any way.

Lee said "Do we get to spar now Nariko? We didn't get to back in the village because you were packing." "Alright Lee but then I am getting some ramen!" 'Yep that's Naruto's sister.'

They all gathered at training ground seven. Even the senseis came to watch and welcome Nariko home. Naruto stood with the rest of them. He watched the fight thinking about when their father was going to be unsealed from with inside him.

After awhile it still looked like neither one of them would be giving up so they called a tie and headed to the ramen stand. Naruto and Nariko sat eating as much ramen as they could. Then after Naruto was finally finished he turned to the young Akatsuki.

"So why did you behave and live with my sister?" Dei said "It was either join her or repeat life to the point where we died again, un." Kakashi said "I never expected for Itachi to come back to Konoha and live again." Itachi just glared at him and said "Hn."

After everyone was done eating Nariko and the Akatsuki followed Naruto back to his office. Naruto looked at his sister and said "The seal is going to be broken soon." "I know. We have always wanted to meet the man who sealed the demons in us. I am not mad but I just wish he would have been in our lives." "I know. I wish the same thing. I can't wait to see what he does to the people that made our life hell." They shared a grin thinking about the poor unsuspecting people who were going to be in a world of pain.


End file.
